David Ogden Stiers
David Ogden Stiers was an American actor. Biography Born in Peoria, Illinois, Stiers studied at Juillard and performed with a number of acting workshops, notably the City Center Acting Company before making a number of early appearances on television. His best known early role came playing Major Charles Winchester in M*A*S*H, and he would continue appear on television in shows such as Star Trek: The Next Generation, Matlock and Murder, She Wrote. Stiers also became well known for his work as voice actor, particularly in Disney films, where he played (amongst others) the butler Cogsworth in Beauty and the Beast and Dr. Jumba Jookiba in Lilo & Stitch. He also worked for the Newport Symphony Orchestra as a conductor and performed at over seventy concerts sorldwide. Stiers passed away in 2018. Singing Stiers played a number of singing roles on both screen and stage, beginning with an appearance as Peachum in The Beggar's Opera and a number of brief moments on M*A*S*H. He also originated the role of Feldman in the musical The Magic Show. Stiers' most well known musical roles came with his Disney appearances, most notably in Pocahontas, where he sang both "Mine, Mine, Mine" and the climatic "Savages". He would also appear in several concert performances of musicals including Li'l Abner (as General Bullmoose) and Tenderloin (as Reverend Brock) Film Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Something There (contains solo lines) *Human Again (contains solo lines) Pocahontas (1995) *Mine, Mine, Mine (contains solo lines) *Savages (contains solo lines) The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Bells of Notre Dame (contains solo lines) Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Deck the Halls (contains solo lines) *As Long As There's Christmas (contains solo lines) *A Cut Above the Rest (contains solo lines) Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) *Things Are Not What They Appear (contains solo lines) Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *The Best Christmas Of All Teacher's Pet (2004) *Small But Mighty (duet) *I'm Moving On (contains solo lines) Television M*A*S*H (1977) *Mañana (Is Soon Enough for Me)(solo) *Button Up Your Overcoat *For He's a Jolly Good Fellow *Largo al factotum (solo) *Stormy Weather (duet) *This Is the Way We Wash Our Sheets (solo) *Lucky, Lucky, Lucky Me (solo) *Hush, Little Baby (duet) *Happy Birthday Frasier (2003) *The Major-General's Song (contains solo lines) Stage The Beggar's Opera (1973) *Through All the Employments of Life (solo) *A Fox May Steal Your Hens, Sire (solo) *When you Censure the Age (duet) The Magic Show (1974)(originated the role) *The Goldfarb Variations (contains solo lines) *A Bit of Villainy (contains solo lines) *Before Your Very Eyes (contains solo lines) Li'l Abner (1998) *Progress is the Route of All Evil (solo) *Progress is the Route of All Evil (reprise)(solo) Tenderloin (2000) *Dr. Brock (solo) *What's in It for You? (duet) *Dear Friend (contains solo lines) *The Army of the Just (contains solo lines) *How the Money Changes Hands (contains solo lines) *Good Clean Fun (contains solo lines) White Christmas (2005) *I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm Gallery stierswinchester.jpg|'Major Charles Winchester' in M*A*S*H. stierscogsworth.jpg|'Cogsworth' in Beauty and the Beast. stiersratcliffe.jpg|'Governor Ratcliffe' in Pocahontas. stierswiggins.jpg|'Wiggins' in Pocahontas. stiersarchdeacon.jpg|'The Archdeacon' in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. stiersleland.jpg|'Leland Barton' in Frasier. stiersmrjolly.jpg|'Mr. Jolly' in Teacher's Pet. stierswaverly.jpg|'General Henry Waverly' in White Christmas. Stiers, David Ogden